


34+35

by cess728



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Formal event, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, KageHina - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm, Sex, Sex Positions, Smut, Song - Freeform, Wedding Night, sugakiyo - Freeform, sugakiyo week 2021, sugakiyo week nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728
Summary: Koushi and Kiyoko were at a formal event, but Kiyoko was 'craving'.She was 'hungry'.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sugakiyo Week 2021





	34+35

**Author's Note:**

> Sugakiyo Week/Sugakiyo Week NSFW entry! <3  
> Day 3: Songs  
> Inspired by 34+35 by Ariana Grande
> 
> \----  
> this is the first time I wrote a smut/nsfw, please bear with me.  
> So I realized writing smuts are never easy lol, salute to those smut writers out there!

"Kou, touch me," Kiyoko pleaded.

"Huh? Okay." he replied, intertwining their hands. 

“No, not my hands. I mean-- touch me  _ there, down there. _ ” She brushed his hands towards her black gown, slowly lifting the slit, revealing her thighs covered by a black stocking. Kiyoko placed his hands over her thigh and started rubbing his arms making Koushi slightly squeeze her thigh. 

_ 'Get down little Koushi, not at this moment'  _ he thought, mentally reminding himself to take control. 

“No, we can’t,” he pulled his hands off her thighs. 

She whispered at his ears, rubbing his crotch, "Huh? But babe you're already hard~" 

"St-stop…”

“Koushi,”

“But Kiyoko, we're at a formal event!" Koushi whispers, denying the fact that he's also turned on. 

Yes, they were at a formal event. In fact, it was Kageyama and Hinata's wedding ceremony where their friends were just literally beside them. Sweat was already forming at Koushi’s temple because he didn't know what to do. This  _ thing _ between them, he knows that this should be a private matter and he doesn’t want to involve anyone with  _ it  _ and yet he lost his composure when Kiyoko whispered something again in his ear making him feel all hot. 

“ _ I’ve been craving for you since last week, so please, just touch me now or I’m going home.” _

“Alright, but one condition,” he said. “You can’t moan,”   
  
“But,” she complained but later on nodded in response just to suffice her  _ cravings _ . 

Koushi mentally thanked the catering table for its long and thick sheets that concealed their  _ activity _ down there. Kiyoko opened her legs, grabbing his hands to touch her down there. 

‘Oh my goodness, she’s  _ this _ wet?’ he thought as he rubbed her entrance through her already wet panties. Sooner or later, his hand was inside the clothing. Full of rubbing and teasing, his fingers rubbing her slit and slowly inserted a finger, in and out. 

‘His fingers are the best.’ Kiyoko thought as she was trying not to moan. Instead she let out a soft hum and people near them might think she’s just humming but it was the only thing she could think of. 

Few moments passed, the ceremony ended and their  _ little show _ down there too. But Kiyoko wanted more, she wanted  _ more _ . 

Dinner came and little chitchats with everyone filled the place. Congratulatory messages for the Hinatas were being told over and over again. Soon, the event ended. Everyone bid their goodbyes and thank yous to each other and left. 

On their way home, the car was silent. Normally, when Kiyoko and Koushi are on the road, Koushi will play music, and then jamming to the artist. But no, not today. Both of them were serious. Both of them were silent, really, none of them were talking. Both of them were having this so-called “sexual tension”. 

‘Is he mad?’ Kiyoko looked at the guy driving beside her. He was serious, not showing any smiles, or any emotions. All she knew was that the soft and chaotic Koushi was serious. 

They went inside their condo. It was neat, but it was somehow dark. So Koushi turned on the lights when they entered the unit. Kiyoko felt nervous so she thought that initiating a conversation could relieve the tension between them. 

“Kagehina’s wedding’s nic--”   
  


“So Kiyoko, what was  _ that _ earlier?” Kiyoko’s statement was cut off when Koushi  _ somehow _ raised his voice while putting the keys on the dining table aggressively. 

“Are we gonna argue about that?”

“No, I just want to know. What was that you, craving for me?”

Kiyoko looked down, took a deep breath and uttered words. “Yes, I am craving for you. I-I knew you were busy last week so I didn’t tell you earlier. I knew you don’t like displaying that kind of affection outside so… sorry, Koushi.”

Koushi’s heart melted. All he did to make it up to her was embrace her tightly. “Sorry, I was so busy. I didn’t notice.”

They embraced each other tightly, and Koushi placed a soft peck at her forehead. 

“ _ Can you stay up all night? _ ” Kiyoko asked looking up at Koushi with those pleading eyes that resembled that pleading emoji. 

As if on cue, his hands went up to her face, cupping her flushed cheeks, spoke soft words before crashing his lips onto hers. “Yes, I can, just for you.” 

  
  


The night was cold but everything, everywhere felt hot. They found themselves brushing their lips against each other. The black haired woman craved for more as she deepened the kiss making the grey haired man’s back pressed on the wall, lights switched off. Of course, Koushi being competitive, switched their position and now Kiyoko’s bare back could feel the coldness of the wall. 

Their lips were puzzle pieces meant to be joined together and their tongues did the magic as they fought for dominance. 

“Touch me more, Kou, more,”

Koushi planted soft and warm kisses at her neck. Licking, kissing and then marking it as much as he liked. She could basically feel Koushi’s breath at her neck and it gave her shivers all over her body. Especially  _ down there _ , again. 

“Hhnngg~, Ah~ Kou…” she moaned, feeling the pleasure she got from his warm kisses.    
  
Kiyoko jumped at him. Arms locking at his neck, thighs wrapping his torso, and her entrance rubbing his already hard member. Her black long gown mopping the floor as Koushi brings themselves towards their bedroom, not parting their mouths. 

Koushi pushed her to the bed, him on top, kneeling, his thighs beside Kiyoko’s waist. She helped him remove his coat and his long sleeves, pulling the necktie and unbuttoning the polo, revealing Koushi’s chest. 

“Yummy,” She teased. 

“You’re yummier,” he replied as he attacked her neck again with warm kisses. 

“Koushi, help me,” Kiyoko held her hair up and bent her head to give more space for Koushi’s kisses and his hands were unzipping her gown, then slowly lifting it up. 

They don’t mind at all. They had their own world. Their clothes were thrown everywhere but who cares? They’re making love tonight. 

Kiyoko switched their position. She sat on top of him, rubbing herself at his clothed member. This time, it was Kiyoko’s time to bring back the favor. She started off slowly by kissing his forehead, his cheeks, planted a soft kiss on his lips then proceeded to his neck. 

She’s hungry. Ready to devour whatever in front of her. She sucked his neck and marked him. She even managed to find his soft spot, making Koushi moan a mess and grunts. Kiyoko slided herself down, sucking Koushi’s nipples, kissing it, licking it. 

Koushi removed her bra and threw it somewhere. He massaged her breasts with his two hands while Kiyoko is licking and flicking her tongue on his nipples. 

“I told you, Kou, I’m craving.”

She went down a little more. Like she said, she’s craving. With that she removed Koushi’s clothing and this revealed his hard member. 

She’s ready to kiss the tip of his member when Koushi stopped her, “Wait,” 

“Hmm?”

“Stop being unfair, Kiyoko. I’m fully naked here and yet you,”

“Oh dear, you want my pussy that much? I thought I was the only one  _ hungry _ here?”

“Stop teasing me, Kiyoko. I know you’re drenched down there already. Now give it to me.” He ordered with a stern voice.    
  
“Yes,  _ babe _ .” She stood up. She pulled her panties off slowly and seductively. As he watched her, Koushi licked his lips at the sight of the most beautiful woman in front of him naked, again. 

“Come here, give me that  _ wet little Kiyoko _ right into my face.” 

“As you wish, babe.” 

Kiyoko sat on top of him but this time it’s the opposite direction. Her wet entrance was basically on top of Koushi and his hard member sprung in front of Kiyoko’s face. 

“Itadakimasu!” Kiyoko shouted before sucking his member. Koushi just laughed at her statement and that annoyed her. Kiyoko growled, impatient with her lover’s antics so she immediately sucked it making Koushi grunted so loud. 

“Ahhh~ Kiyooo,”

“That--that feels good,” Koushi exclaimed, his body arched back, his eyes were closed. 

She’s licking it, the whole member itself. The sides, everything. She’s sucking it, using her tongue to play around it in circles, wrapping her lips along its sides like how she ate a lollipop yesterday. She shoved the whole dick in her mouth and she lost her sanity when she felt a tongue inside her, going in and out. A thumb pressing her bundle of nerves making her scream. 

“Ahhh hnnngg~ Koushi I----” 

Hearing her saying his name only encouraged him to go further and inserted fingers in her wet entrance while licking it. 

“Uuuhghhh, Koushi--I’m close--I’m gonna--” She said, pumping his member up and down with her hand since she’s panting already and she had to use her hand. 

“Go ahead,  _ cum for me, _ ” with that, she came in front of Koushi’s face, and Kiyoko’s hands were also covered by Koushi’s warm fluids. 

“ _ You tastes like candy _ , Kiyoko” 

“Oh shut up.”

They basically ate each other up. But Kiyoko already lined her still wet entrance which craved for more at his cum-filled member. 

“You ready babe?” Kiyoko teased as she held his member, rubbing it against her entrance. 

“Always,”

She bowed down to whisper in his ears, “ _ Buckle your seatbelt, I’m gonna ride it” _

‘She never fails to amaze me, huh?’

With that, she inserted his hard member inside her. They both felt the pleasure, they both knew they were meant for each other. Kiyoko pumped up and down, rode it, moved her hips, letting his member hit her soft spots.

She quickened her pace, Koushi’s hands assisting her hips and also pushing himself more into her. 

“You’re so tight!”

“Ohhh my gooo---- Kouuu ahhhhh~~”

“Hnnnngg”

“Ahhh~”

They thrusted themselves more and the headboards already made a sound at the wall due to their  _ massive earthquake movements _ . 

“There, there!”

Koushi could feel her inside’s already tightening more and he’s more aroused than he’s ever been. Kiyoko also could feel his member twitching inside her so she arched back, placed her hands at her thighs, pumped up and down. 

A few more thrust and,

“I’m close,”

“I’m cumming,”

“Let’s do it together,” with that, they both moaned and screamed at the same time. They felt their love juices mixed together and it poured down onto Koushi’s stomach since it’s too much. Kiyoko fell onto his chest and Koushi hugged her and massaged her back. 

“That was so good,” Koushi said while hugging her, his member still inside of her.

“We’re not done yet,” Kiyoko removed herself and Koushi took that as a sign of changing positions. 

It was a long night, a very long heated night. Soon, the sun peeped through their bedroom curtains. 

“Oh good morning babe,” Koushi said while still thrusting inside of Kiyoko. 

They came again, for the  _ nth  _ time. They lost the count though. They both collapsed on top of their beds, panting, longing for air. 

Later on, they cuddled again. “So, are you  _ full _ ?” Koushi teased since Kiyoko said a million times last night that  _ she was hungry _ . 

Kiyoko giggled at the teasing and just hummed in reply, leaning her head at Koushi’s chest, closing her eyes. 

Koushi just smiled, intertwined their hands. He played with the gold metal band Kiyoko was wearing and spoke softly, 

“Happy anniversary, Kiyoko Sugawara. I love you.”

“I love you too, Koushi Sugawara, happy anniversary.”

Yes, that specific morning, that specific day, it was their wedding anniversary. And they did spend it wisely, full of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to hozu, hana, glenn, and vane for beta reading! lovelots!


End file.
